The finite-differential time-domain (FDTD) method has been known as one method for performing electromagnetic field analysis in a three-dimensional analysis space. The FDTD method is a method of expanding the Maxwell's equation into a difference equation in a time-space area and solving the expanded difference equation to calculate the value of an electromagnetic field in the analysis space.
In the execution of the FDTD method, multiple information processers may perform parallel computation to realize efficient computation. In such a case, two information processors, to which computation by the FDTD method for adjacent two spaces are assigned, exchange calculation results with each other.
A conventional technique is known of measuring the computation capability of each information processor by simulation, dividing the analysis space according to the computation capability of each information processor, respectively assigning each resulting analysis space to the information processors, and causing the information processors to perform parallel computation by the FDTD method to perform electromagnetic field analysis (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-54642).
Another related technique is known of dividing an analysis space into a mesh of subdivided spaces, assigning the subdivided spaces to information processors, and causing the information processors to execute parallel computation by the Monte Carlo method to simulate a state of distribution of particles in multiple areas (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-252009). Further, another related technique is known of improving the efficiency of application of the FDTD method to a circuit (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4644740)
With the above techniques, however, multiple information processors connected so that communication between prescribed processors is prevented may be caused to execute parallel computation by the FDTD method. In this case, computations by the FDTD method for two adjacent spaces are assigned to two information processors connected enabling mutual communication, potentially leading to the presence of an information processor to which no computation by the FDTD method is assigned, depending on the shape of the analysis space.
Further, with the above techniques, multiple information processors connected to allow communication between arbitrary processors may be caused to execute parallel computation by the FDTD method. In this case, to exchange computation results between two information processors to which computations by the FDTD method for two adjacent spaces are assigned, a router that controls the connection between the two information processors executes a routing process. This routing process increases the time waited for completion of computation result exchange between the information processors and thus, may increase the time consumed for computation by the FDTD method.